100 Snapshots
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Snapshots into 100 relationships. Written for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge on HPFC
1. MoragAnthony

**A.N - This whole drabble collection is written for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge. In which each drabble won't contain more than 100 words, and contains one of the prompts. I've altered the rules slightly, so I'll be doing a character train.**

**Nightmare**

Anthony awoke with a start.

He stared around the pitch black room, wondering what woke him from his slumber so suddenly. That question was soon answered as a scream came from the body sleeping next to him.

'Morag,' he hissed. 'Morag! Wake up, it's just a nightmare.' Morag's eyes fluttered open, and a tear escaped down her cheek.

'I... I saw-'

'I know, Morag... I know,' Anthony reassured, as he held the trembling woman close.

'How long?' she whispered.

'I don't know... but I'll always be here.'

He stayed awake until he could be sure that Morag was back asleep.


	2. AnthonyMichael

**Memory**

Michael's eyelids flickered. In an instant Anthony moved from the chair he had been sitting in to the side of the hospital bed, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

'Thank god you're ok!' Anthony said, relief clear in his voice.

'What happened?' Michael asked, as his spare hand went to stroke the bandage around his head.

'You were at Quidditch practice. Bludger to the head, don't you remember?'

'No, I remember nothing. Who even are you? What are you doing here?'

'What?' Anthony whispered, as horror washed over his face.

'Got you!' Michael smirked, and winked mischievously towards his horror-struck boyfriend.


	3. MichaelGinny

**Flying**

As they rose up in the air on their broomsticks, Michael couldn't help but notice everything about Ginny: the way her flaming hair whipped around her face in the wind, the look of concentration and the exhilaration on her face as she flew with speed.

'You're amazing, Ginny!' he shouted, over the sound of the wind.

'How much so?' she shouted back.

'Come here and I'll show you.'

'Not a chance, got to catch me first!' Ginny flew off, her laugh dancing in the wind behind her. Michael thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.


	4. GinnyHarry

**Proposal**

'Ginny Weasley, I know our relationship has been anything but normal especially during our school years, but I've always known you were the one. I've never said this to anyone but when we were searching for the horcruxes, I used to just watch your dot on the Marauder's Map. It gave me comfort knowing where you were and it calmed me. After everything that happened, it only strengthened my feelings for you and it was you who I was fighting for the whole time. I love you so much, will you marry me?'

'Yes.'


	5. HarryHermione

**Rumours**

'Is it true?'

'Have you heard?'

'Yes, him and her, apparently!'

'Poor Ronald, everyone knew he liked her.'

'Everyone's talking about us, Harry,' said Hermione. The couple were walking through the corridors of Hogwarts hand in hand, and they were gathering a lot of attention.

'I know, but it doesn't matter to me. Does it to you?'

'No. We've both had worse, I suppose,' she replied. Hermione then stopped in the middle of the Charms Corridor and kissed him.

'That's true,' Harry replied with a wide smile, once she pulled away. The couple then carried on walking, amid many stares.


	6. HermioneRon

**Cinnamon**

Ron inhaled deeply, smiling as the scent of cinnamon filled his nose. He looked to his right and saw a sleeping Hermione twitching in her sleep. He snuggled back down next to her in the bed, but evidently his moving awoke his wife. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at her husband. 'Everything ok?' she asked.

'Yes, sorry, did I wake you?'

'A little, but I need to get up anyway. I'll go check on Rose.' She left the bed. 'But you best still be here when I get back.'

'You know I will,' replied Ron with a smile.


	7. RonLavender

**Celebration**

I don't know what came over me.

We were celebrating the win in the Quidditch game and she was suddenly all over me. Lavender, with her wavy blonde hair and her chocolate brown eyes, wanted me. I'm not going to argue with her, and the way she kissed me made me feel wanted. I never imagined my first kiss to be with Lavender Brown. No, I imagined it with Hermione, but knowing that Lavender wanted me made me forget about Hermione, and I kissed her back.

'Come on, let's get out of here,' she whispered in my ear.

I nodded.


	8. LavenderSeamus

**Red**

Seamus slammed the door to his and Lavender's flat; work had not gone well. He grumbled to himself as he took his shoes off and put them aside.

'Everything ok, Seamus?' asked Lavender, as she emerged from their bedroom. Seamus turned to face her and stared. 'It is now,' he replied; Lavender was wearing very little: a red and black lace bra and black silk knickers with black hold-ups. She smirked and crooked her index finger at him, he followed her almost blindly and walked into their bedroom, not even bothering to close the door before his shirt was off.


	9. SeamusDean

**Lonely**

Seamus sat up on his bed and looked around at the Gryffindor seventh year boys dormitory.

Harry's bed, empty.

Ron's bed, empty.

Neville's bed, empty.

Dean's bed, empty.

His gaze lingered the most on Dean's bed, his mind flashed back to happier times, times when he'd shared that bed with the man who meant the most to him in his life. He sighed deeply and pulled the curtain around his four-poster to attempt to cut out the emptiness and loneliness he felt.

'I'll do it for you,' he said resolutely. 'I'll fight this war for you, Dean. And I'll win.'


	10. DeanLuna

_**Written for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: One of my OTP's**_

**Mask**

She keeps a mask on for everyone. They think that she didn't suffer down there in the dungeon.

But she did.

And I know she did.

Because she lets me in, and she lets me see underneath the facade. She lets me see her scars and she lets me mend them. My precious Luna. So gentle, yet hardened by the memories of her imprisonment, but with every touch of my lips and every gentle caress of my hand I heal something, and I know that with my love she'll recover from this, stronger than before, because she's already healed me.


	11. LunaDraco

**Gravity**

You feel yourself falling in love though you've never even spoken to her. With her long blonde hair that frames her face: that's what entices you in about Luna. She doesn't sneer at you like everyone else, she doesn't pucker up like some females do. No, she smiles at you, a smile that radiates happiness from her. No matter what you've done you can't not be cheered up by her smile and you realise that's what's been missing from your life: a smile. It pulls you in, and you can't help yourself when you accidentally tell her you love her.


	12. DracoAstoria

**Perfect**

Draco looked down with love in his eyes towards his red-faced and sweaty wife.

'He's absolutely beautiful, 'Storia. He's perfect. He looks just like me!'

'Don't you even dare, Draco. He so looks like me,' Astoria replied wearily. Her arms were clasped around the newborn, and he was sleeping against her chest.

'Not with that chin he doesn't,' jested Draco in response.

'That's true, what with you and your prominent chin, of course you were going to pass it on.'

'Oh be quiet you! He's perfect, even with my chin. Our little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.'


	13. AstoriaBlaise

**Sunshine**

The trees shone brightly, the sun rays streaming through gaps in the branches illuminated the gravel path that the young couple walked hand in hand upon. Astoria looked over towards Blaise and caught his eye. She smirked to herself and cuddled into his side, hiding her blushing cheeks.

Suddenly Blaise stopped. 'Come here you!' he said, as he pulled his girlfriend towards him and captured her lips. The kiss deepened and the couple spun around slowly in the rain of the pink blossom, giggling into each other's mouths when leaves got caught between their lips.


	14. BlaiseDominique

**Drunk**

She stumbled through the door, her bright red hair all over the place, and a few strands hanging in front of her electric blue eyes. She looked around until she spotted Blaise standing behind the bar.

'Dom,' he said. 'You can't just come in here when I'm working, drunk as well!'

'But- but I want you! Don't you remember the last time I had you?' she mumbled. People were starting to look at the couple now, trying to piece together the story.

'Yes, but that was different.' He grabbed her and pulled her behind the bar. 'Wait here for me.'


	15. DominiqueTeddy

**Fire**

The heat haze slightly distorts his face, but you can easily see his smile through it. It's one of your favourite pastimes as a couple: setting up a campfire in the woods and staying out to see the stars rise. The crackling of the fire feels like home to you, and so does Teddy.

'I love the fire,' he says, and you cock your head towards him.

'Why?' you question.

'Reminds me of you,' he simply replies. You smile and lean against his shoulder, just as the clouds disperse and the stars begin to shine.


	16. TeddyVictoire

**Addiction**

You tear at his clothes with an intensity you never thought possible until you met him. He brings out the animal in you, the animal which is normally suppressed. But when you're around Teddy you can't help it; he's your addiction. He's the person you think about when you can't sleep, the person who you turn to when this carnal need needs to be satisfied. You know he feels the same; he tears off your clothes with as much ferocity as you give to him. He snarls your name, and you think it's the sexiest thing you could ever imagine.


	17. VictoireNeville

**Also written for the School of Prompts Challenge: K - Assignment #1**

**Balloons**

Neville can't help but watch the way Victoire's hair cascades down her back. He can't help but watch as her smile lights up his world. She's grabbed a balloon from the carnival they're at and Neville thinks he's seen nothing more precious than her excitement.

'Come on, Nev!' she shouts. 'Let's get you one too.' She tugs at his arm and he is powerless to stop himself from following after her. She plucks a red one from the crowd, hands it over to him and says, 'you never stop being a Gryffindor!'

He never stops falling in love with her.


	18. NevilleHannah

**Innocence**

Neville knew out of everyone that his Hannah would be affected by what happened in their seventh year. She was pure, an innocent person who always tried to find a compromise. So when she had to sneak around at night, she came back with a sense of losing her own identity. It wasn't her. It was all Neville could do, holding her hand whilst they curled up together whispering to her over and over that she's his Hannah and nothing will ever change that. She clung to his hand trying to believe everything he told her, and sometimes it worked.


	19. HannahSusan

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMagic/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"'We're magic together,' Hannah told Susan. 'Don't you worry about what anyone has to say, you know we belong together.' She grabbed her lovers chin and pulled it towards her, pausing just before their lips touched./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Susan bit her lip and looked Hannah directly in the eye and said, 'But...'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"'No buts. Doesn't this just feel right to you? And you now what that lip bite does to me.' Before Susan could reply, Hannah's lips were on hers and she forgot any concerns she had./p 


End file.
